1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boots and/or weather protectors for a human foot or ankle in a brace, cast or orthotic device. This invention further relates to a removable boot/protective cover through which the foot in a brace, cast or orthotic device can be inspected, treated and/or managed as medically necessary.
2. Description of Related Art
Several devices are known for protecting a human foot that has been placed in a cast. In a primitive sense, a casted foot was protected by the boot of Debusk U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,135 with its shock-absorbent heel cushion 16. Later models took into account a double rocker bottom like the dual pivot point, medical boot of Darby U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,481. But, neither of these boot models could ever be mistaken for providing substantially waterproof/soil resistant protection to its wearer.
An alternative to the boot idea was set forth in the cast shoe of Pols U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,033. For a total resistance to the elements, Scott U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,603 disclosed a one-piece shell made of resilient foam. While designed to flex or stretch over the foot of its wearer, it could pose serious difficulties fitting over a variety of today's castless, foot or ankle brace alternatives. Even more boot-like was the cast configuration by Foote U.S. Design Pat. No. 255,954.
Most recently, a “convertible” variation was disclosed in Holt et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,565. When needed, that footgear could be fitted with an otherwise removable toe piece.
Finally, there is the foot and ankle cast enclosure of Novotney U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,758. With its vertically disposed rear seam 24, this enclosure is meant for its wearer to step into before its front straps 34 are secured to the front ankle region. Then, an integrally formed, tongue cover 22 is flipped up and, itself, strapped laterally around the wearer's whole ankle/foot for reconnecting rearward.
None of the foregoing boots provide adequate protection from the elements, even on a temporary basis, such as when having to commute from vehicle to a business or home, while still allowing for some adjustment access to the brace or orthosis device of a wearer/patient. Representative orthotic devices are depicted in DeToro U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,377,178, 6,350,246, 6,302,858, 5,944,679, 5,908,398, 5,593,383, 5,545,127 and 5,088,479. It is to be understood, however, that the invention will also adequately install over and protect the wearers of casts and/or other foot and ankle orthotic devices.
A genuine need exists for an improved cast or orthotic device/brace boot or protector through which the wearer's foot, particularly the heel region, can be inspected or examined for not only unwanted contact but to help insure the orthotic device has been properly fitted. Depending on that examination, a professional could make adjustments through this boot to the posterior upright element of said orthotic device. Should there be a need to run electrical connectors to a patient's heel for a monitoring device, a boot/protector like this should allow for the temporary use of electrical lead access.